Love and Ghosts
by CherryxDarling
Summary: III: "Then he kissed me, just like I had dreamed and hoped and imagined for years now."
1. Straightjacket Feeling

**Straightjacket Feeling**

_**One-Shot**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own Danny Phantom, or the song Straightjacket Feeling by All-American Rejects.**

**--**

I thought he had been strong. He _was_ strong.

_(Was, being the keyword in this situation--)_

He was not one to breakdown so easily, not the kind of person to let his weaknesses get to him and get hurt.

**Back me down from backing up**

**Hold your breath now, it's stacking up**

**Etched with marks, but I can deal**

**And you're the problem, and now you can't deal**

**Try this one, straightjacket feeling**

**So maybe I won't be alone**

It was raining, just a light misting that made the fresh cut grass damp and everything look shiny and brilliant. I looked towards the solemn, sad faces of the people surrounding me and wondered how the world would be able to deal without Danny Fenton.

Of course, the city of Amity Park would always be protected.

Phantom was still here, still saving the city time and time again.

In fact, I could spot his agonized green eyes from where I was sitting, as he floated high above everyone at the burial ceremony, never taking his eyes off the dark wooden casket as they lowered it into the ground, inch by inch, forever.

**Take back now, my life you're stealing**

**Yesterday was over, today I'm fine without you**

**Runaway this time without you**

**And all I ever thought you'd be**

**That face is tearing holes in me again**

Danny had never gotten the chance to tell his parents about the crucial fact that he _was_ Phantom. If he really wanted, he could always go to them and tell them the truth.

But would they believe him?

No. No one would.

And the inhabitants of Amity Park were completely clueless about everything. They actually _thought _that _Phantom_ had killed _Danny_. When the whole accident happened, and the ambulance had shown up at the scene, it sure did look that way. Phantom was just standing there, staring speechless at his other half, while _Danny_ lay on the ground, limp and lifeless.

I could see why everyone thought Phantom was a murderer.

But they didn't know the truth, like I did.

**Trust you is just one defense**

**Off a list of others, you don't make sense**

**Beg me, time and time again**

**To take you back now but you can't win**

**Take back now, my life you're stealing**

**Yesterday was over, today I'm fine without you**

**Runaway this time without you**

**And all I ever thought you'd be**

**That face is tearing holes in me again**

For some people, like Tucker, Jazz, and I, Danny Fenton would always be alive in Phantom. Danny _is_ Phantom. Phantom _is_ Danny.

But for the rest of the devastated city, and all the people who despised Phantom, it was far too late. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton wanted to run Phantom out of town, for allegedly killing their only son.

I wanted to scream, wanted to shake them, and make them see that they were working against their own _son_, the very person they were trying to get vengeance for.

I could not make anyone see the truth, and I felt helpless.

I could only imagine what Phantom felt like.

**But today I'm fine without you**

**Runaway this time without you**

**And all the things you put me through**

**I'm holding on by letting go of you**

None of this was fair.

I stood up like everyone else, and followed the crowd toward the line of parked cars.

I was confused, angry, and miserable. I was confused and angry as to _how_ Phantom could let this happen. Of course, it wasn't his fault.

It had just so happened that Danny had been caught during his weakest state - human form. He had been injured, dazed, and helpless…

…so the other ghost took advantage of his unfortunate state, and then…

Of course, I wouldn't be standing in a dreary cemetery after Danny's funeral if the hero had won this time.

I saw Phantom swoop down as everyone cleared out of the area, with only me watching his every move. He glanced at me shortly before sitting down the first row of white lawn chairs, putting his head in his hands.

I walked over to him quickly, sitting down beside him without hesitation.

We sat in silence for several moments, before his muffled voice reached my ears, "It shouldn't have ended up like this. This is all wrong."

I could barely speak now, because the tears were falling fast, and they were threatening to smother me.

**And when that memory slips away **

**There will be a better view from here**

**And only lonesome you remains**

**And just the thought of you I fear, it falls away**

"I know, Danny…I know."

I put my arms around my shoulders and I knew that he was crying too, as he wrapped his arms around my waist in return.

"What am I going to do?" He asked, his voice rising on the edge of panic.

"…I don't know…I really don't know."

I didn't even have the heart to lie to him.

I didn't know what would happen next. For all I knew, Phantom would be run out of town forever and the presence of him and Danny Fenton would disappear altogether.

Or maybe not. Maybe the opposite would happen.

And I decided take advantage of what could be my last moments with Danny.

Phantom and I just sat in front of Danny's headstone, only wondering what could happen next.

**Yesterday was over, today I'm fine without you**

**Runaway this time without you**

**And all I ever thought you'd be**

**That face is tearing holes in me**

**But today I'm fine without you**

**Runaway this time without you**

**And all the things you put me through**

**I'm holding on by letting go of you**

**--**

_**I really hope this made sense.**_

_**Basically, "Phantom" got disconnected from Danny, so now he's just full ghost.**_

_**Sad.**_

_**Review!**_


	2. Monday Morning, pt 1

**Previously, this was a one-shot called Straightjacket Feeling. But I decided to turn it into a series of one-shots. Drabbles, actually. Go me. I'm useless, aren't I?**

**_Monday Morning (part one)_  
**

* * *

"Wow. I can't believe that. You were just asked out by Dash. Haha. Dash. Wow…_Dash_."

I glared. "Tucker, shut up before I slap you."

It was supposed to be a normal Monday Morning. I would be tired, slightly grumpy, and the day would drag out and be uninteresting. Like usual, you know?

Well, no. Things don't happen like that in Amity Park. With all the ghosts and ghost fights and ghost portals and crazy teenagers and freak accidents and wars and…Dash-asking-me-out stuff.

I hate this place.

Shoot me now?

"Dash did what?" I turned around to find a confused and slightly-angry looking Danny standing behind me.

"He…tipped a cow." I lied straight to his face, my face blank. Danny just stared at me, and Tucker snickered.

"Dude, this is the greatest day ever…" His comments went unnoticed, however. Danny and I were deeply immersed in a staring contest.

"Liar." Danny muttered, breaking our silence.

"Am not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Dash asked Sam out, that's what!" Tucker yelled, taking off his beret and throwing it up the air, very spaztastic looking.

I turned my head and glared at him…again. "Tucker, you will _never_ have children!" I hissed.

"He asked you out, huh?" Danny scratched his head. "What did you say?"

Poor, clueless Danny. Trying to act casual, when he's actually really tense and angry and probably jealous. He should know by now that I can read him _very_ well.

"Well, I just stood there for a moment. Speechless, really. And then I said 'No.' What did you think I would say, Danny?" I raised a brow at him.

He grinned sheepishly. "Well, you're very unpredictable, Sam."

"Aaaand I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much."

* * *

"Psst."

I froze.

"Sam."

Don't trust around, Sam. It's a trick, I tell you. A DIRTY TRICK.

"Hey, Sam!" The whisper was getting louder from behind me.

Why couldn't I have a normal afternoon? The morning had been horrible, and I had spent lunch hiding in the bathroom with Valerie, afraid of being seen by Dash and asked out again.

And now, I was in Calculus.

With Dash right behind me.

(How did an idiot like him end up in Calculus?)

Oh well.

"Sam!" There it was again!

I gritted my teeth and turned my head to the side slightly. "_What_?"

"Here," A note was pushed over my shoulder and into my lap. I picked it up quickly and looked around. I opened it up and read it quietly:

_Are you sure that your answer is a no?_

Fuming, I turned around to face him briefly, and shook my head yes.

Damnit!

* * *

"Is he bothering you?"

Danny, Tucker, and I were sitting in the Nasty Burger.

And so was Dash.

I sighed. "Yes, but…leave it alone. He'll get the clue eventually, right?"

They just stared at me.

"Right?"

Stare. Stare.

"Ugh, stop it!"

Stare.

"Never mind. What can I do about it?"

Tucker grinned. "You can't do anything about it, but I'm sure _Danny Phantom _could teach him a lesson or -"

"Um, no! That will not be necessary!" I cut in before Danny could agree. He shot me a mischievous look anyways.

"Are you sure, Sam?"

I glared. Once again. "Yes, I'm completely sure. Now let's change the subject, shall we?" I nodded firmly.

"Sam?"

Fuck you, Fate.

I looked up slowly to see a smiling Dash, standing by our table and holding to glasses of soda.

"Dash. Hi." I replied blandly.

"Wanna sit with me?" He cocked his head to the table he had been sitting at (alone) earlier.

I glanced towards Danny and Tucker. They didn't look too happy. Well…Danny didn't. Tucker just looked amused.

I shrugged. "Oh…sure."

I could see the shocked expression on Tucker's face, and the outraged look that crossed Danny's features as I stood up and followed Dash to his table. I just shrugged at them, shaking my head unknowingly.

Really, I didn't know what I was doing.

As we sat down, I saw the strange glint in Dash's eyes. He handed me the soda, and I took it with a quiet "thank you."

"Sam, I want to help you."

My head shot up. "With what?!"

"Danny."

My eyes widened to comical proportions. "Excuse me?"

"I can help you make him jealous."

I was silent for a few moments. "Really, now? And what do you get out of this?"

He smiled. "I knew you'd ask that. But…I…um." He mumbled something under his breath.

"What? I'm sorry, I can't hear your MUMBLING!"

His face grew a little red. "I need help with Chemistry."

I blinked.

Twice.

"Like…a tutor?"

He sshh'd me, and looked around nervously. "Hey, not so loud! But yes…something like that."

I raised a brow. "You could've just _asked_."

He shrugged. "Too late for that, I suppose." He stuck his hand out, as if to shake my hand. "Deal?"

I smiled, after a moment. I stuck my hand out to his and shook it.

"Deal."

* * *

**I gotta do a second part to this now, don't I?**

**Damn.**

**Review!**


	3. Monday Morning, pt 2

**_Monday Morning (part two)_**

* * *

"YOU SAID YES?!"

I cringed away at the shrieking, indignant voice.

The voice of Tucker, of course. Who else?

"Tucker, I swear to all that is good and holy in this world, if you don't SHUT UP I will personally and painfully MAIM YOU."

We were in the library.

Miss Librarian Lady looked at us, a neutral and uncaring look on her face.

Unlike most librarians, Miss Librarian Lady did not care if you were loud. Hardly anyone went to the library, it was just a place where people went to sleep or make-out or buy drugs (hey, drug dealers had to have a home, didn't they?) in between class periods. Miss Librarian Lady just sat and watched the dramatic, high school world revolve around her, the same expression on her face at all times.

Sometimes I wish I were her.

Tucker twitched at the threat (slash promise) and shifted in his seat, which was across from me. I just glared.

"Why are you mad at _me_? You're the one is going to date _Dash_, Sam. That's just…weird."

I crossed my arms and sat back in my chair casually. "Weird, huh? Because _yesterday_ you thought it was the most hilarious thing in the world."

He seemed speechless for a moment. "Um…well, yeah! That's only because I figured you _wouldn't_ say yes and that made it funnier because you were all embarrassed and…well, never mind. BUT WHY DID YOU SAY YES?!"

I cringed. "Because I just decided to give him a chance. It's not a big deal. It's not like we're getting _married_."

I still didn't really like Dash, but I liked him more as a friend now. We had a "date" today after school. We'd be making Danny jealous and giving Dash a good grade in Chemistry; two birds with one stone.

I smiled inwardly at the thought. Our plan was so devious.

"Well, just wait until Danny hears this," Tucker mentioned, as if it were a threat.

I made a big show of making my eyes go wide in horror, as if I _didn't _want Danny to know. Psh. Right.

"Tucker, don't tell him. I'll tell him myself…when the time is right…" I looked down at the table.

"Sure, Sam, sure. You're going to tell Danny. _Right_. Like I believe that. You know I'll get to him first."

I glared at him. Half-faking, half-not.

"If you tell Danny -"

"Tell Danny what?"

Like a cliché movie, there he was. I blinked up at Danny and decided to keep silent until Tucker let the secret loose.

"SAM'S DATING DASH."

I cringed again, hoping that this whole thing wouldn't blow up in my face. Would Danny be jealous at all, and would this whole plan be in vain, or -

I saw Danny's face evolve, slowly and gradually. From confusion to anger to jealousy to fury.

It was interesting to watch, and quite delightful, I must say.

_It worked, _I thought joyfully. So far, so good.

* * *

"So it went well?" Dash asked me once I sat down across from him at the Nasty Burger. I was partial to having our "dates" here, because it could get kind of repetitive and boring after awhile, but I knew that Danny (and Tucker) would be here, so I had no other choice.

"Yes, it went better than I expected it to."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "So, we'll spend like 45 minutes to an hour here and then we'll go back to my house and study, is that okay with you?"

I glanced at Danny and Tucker's table, with Danny's dark, angry eyes glancing at us every few moments. I smirked. "Yes. That's fine."

* * *

It took an achingly long two weeks before anything spectacular happened.

Dash and I went on "dates" almost every other day and studied at least three times a week. Dash had brought up his failing grade to a low B and was no longer ineligible for football. I was a little worried that Dash would just up and quit this whole deal now, but he didn't. He said that he would keep this up until his grade was an A or when Danny made his move. Whichever came first. I wished that Danny would hurry his little teenage butt along and just _kiss _me, or something!

On one particular Monday morning, I got my wish.

I had forgotten my Chemistry book in my locker after the last bell rang and Dash was waiting for me in his car outside. I turned my head to the side and glanced down the empty hallway, which actually wasn't so empty at all. Danny was coming towards me with a speed that could rival the a marathon runner.

I smiled to myself and shut my locker, composing my face just time for him to walk up to me. He was breathless.

"Hey, Danny." I tried the casual approach. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I've just decided that I've had enough."

I raised a brow, my aloof expression still in place. "Enough of what?"

"Of you and Dash. Of me pretending to not care. _I_ want you to be my girlfriend. Dash has everything, why should he get you too?!" I realized with surprising swiftness that Danny was almost hysterical. My "casual face" fell away as quickly as I put it on and I almost cried with joy.

"You mean that?" This is what I had been working for. But I had to be sure.

"Yes. More than anything."

Then he kissed me, just like I had dreamed and hoped and imagined for years now. The wait was over.

When he finally pulled back and this time I was the one breathless, he asked me, "What about Dash?"

I just grinned. "We'll work something out."

* * *

**HAHA IT'S DONE BITCHES.**

**Review, now.**

**=D**


End file.
